What Happens In The Corridors
by controlled climb
Summary: Parvati's nothing like Padma, despite what Adrian says.


Apparently, this is the first of this pairing. 'tis a pity it's not a better story, really.

Also, a huge thanks to Mew for beta'ing this for me ;3

* * *

She sat by the fire, her fingers deftly fixing her black hair into a thick plait. Things were getting harder, and the rumours were filling the air, creating a heavy atmosphere in Gryffindor House. People were divided in their opinions, and Parvati was anxious to get away from the drama as the yells began to increase in volume. Standing, Parvati made her way over to her best friend, Lavender, who was in a heated argument with Hermione. She caught her eyes momentarily, and nodded towards the portrait hole. When Lavender flashed her a quick smile, Parvati made her exit.

It was expected now – that there was always someone that knew where you were. Even if you didn't tell someone directly, you had to announce you were leaving. She guessed that was to do with protection, but in all honesty, the whole ideal didn't really bother her.

Everybody died eventually, after all. It was just a question of when and how. Two simple words and a flash of green light? That seemed relatively painless. Well, it didn't seem as traumatic as something like drowning, at any rate. Yes. A simple spell wasn't really such a bad way to go.

It was with these thoughts in mind that caused Parvati to take a step outside the common room and into the corridor. Her brown eyes scanned the area for a few moments, her mouth gaping slightly in shock as she realized that no one was about. Apparently Harry's announcements about You-Know-Who had frightened many people.

She began to walk. It was good to get away from the noise. Despite being a loud and giggly girl, she relished the quiet.

"Ah, Patil," a deep voice spoke behind her, tutting slightly. "Away from the safety of your common room. Naughty girl."

"You don't even know who I am," Parvati said, swinging around to meet who had dared disturb her. It was true. Nobody could tell her and her sister apart – not unless they were in uniform.

Adrian Pucey met her strong gaze with ease and folded his arms as he shook his head. "Only a Gryffindor would be so stupid, or '_brave'_ to be out alone. Haven't you heard the rumours?"

Damn. So he did know who she was. "You're out alone, Pucey."

"I'm older than you."

"By two years," Parvati scoffed, fighting the urge to spit in his face. He disgusted her. Well, that wasn't really fair, considering most Slytherins disgusted her, but still. How dare he tell her what to do? And how dare he call her stupid? It made her blood boil.

Adrian simply smirked, reaching out to tug her plait. If it had been anyone else, she might have taken it as a friendly act, but because it was him, it made her feel like gagging.

"Your sister wouldn't be out at this time."

"You don't know me or my sister," Parvati spat.

"Padma is far too smart to be lurking the halls by herself," Adrian said, as if the interruption had never occurred. He raised his eyebrows at the younger girl. "You ought to go back."

"I'd rather not," she replied shortly, turning her back to him and making haste down the halls. It was a few moments later when a strong tug made her swing around to face him again. "What do you _want_?"

"I'm holding a lovely girl in an empty corridor," Adrian's eyes gleamed. "What do you think I want?"

Eliciting a small gasp, Parvati wrenched her arm from his grasp and glared at him in disgust. "Despicable."

He shrugged in reply. "Nothing like your sister, are you?"

"My sister wouldn't fall for your sick games," Parvati snapped stiffly. If there was anything she hated, it was being compared to Padma. She loved her twin dearly, but she didn't need to hear about how brilliant she was every waking moment of the day. Padma might have been smart, but she was, in all honesty, rather boring, and hearing about her constantly made a rather dull conversation.

"Exactly."

It took a few moments for the meaning to sink in and when it did, Parvati raised her hand to slap him hard across the cheek. "You absolute _bastard_. I would _never_ go out with the likes of you!"

"I wasn't asking to date you," Adrian retorted, looking appalled. "A quick shag in the closet, however –"

"No!"

"Fine. A short, very short, mind you, date, then a qui –"

"No!"

"Why not, Patil?"

She bit her lip, her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him. Wrenching her wrists from his hands, Parvati spun on her heel, determined to be left alone. Who the hell did he think he was, anyway? How dare he _proposition_ her? As she scurried away quickly to the rhythm of Adrian's low chuckles, she was sure that this was not the last of Adrian Pucey.

_Bastard_.


End file.
